Fallin' For You
by InactiveAccount-95
Summary: Annabeth's thoughts about Percy at the end of The Lightning Thief. Songfic to Colbie Caillat's "Fallin' For You."


**DISCLAIMER: I am once again reminded that I, unfortunately, do not own the Percy Jackson series. :(**

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: The song "Fallin' For You" belongs to Colbie Caillat. (Me no own.)**

_

* * *

_

I don't know but  
I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you

I don't know how you did it. I love Luke, or at least I think I do. But you; you're different than him. Better? Maybe. I don't know. I feel so confused.

_Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I  
Know you better_

I barely know you, Percy. How could I be falling for you already? Then again, we have been through a lot. We've been to the Underworld and back together, and I've only known you for a few weeks. Already, I find myself praying that you're the one from the Prophecy. The idea that you might not live to see your sixteenth birthday…. I don't know you very well, but I can't imagine what I'd do if anything happened to you.

_I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say_

You'll think it's creepy, won't you? That I might already be in love with you when I've practically just met you? You won't laugh at me; I know you're too kind to do that. But it doesn't matter how gently you put it. Rejection still hurts. And I'm still confused.

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

I'm getting a headache just thinking about all this. It would be so much easier if I could just tell you. But I can't. At least, not yet.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

How is it that in only a few weeks, you've managed to work your way into every thought I have? I can't look at water without thinking about you. Whenever anyone mentions a prophecy or Minotaur or even a casino, you're the first thing that comes to mind. Sometimes I just think about how you act kind of weird around me sometimes, and I wonder if you like me too, or if it's just wishful thinking.

_I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

I know, I'm young, I haven't really been waiting that long. But the longer I know you, the more I think you might be… the one. But I love Luke, I think. So how can I love two boys at the same time?

_As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance_

The gods' music is playing, and you ask me to dance. I think you're hearing a slow-dance. I'm hearing this song. Story of my life right now. But I like dancing with you. Something about it just feels right.

_All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me_

Ugh, I wish. I wish I could make it all fade away, so it was just us. So I would have some time alone with you to sort out my feelings. Unfortunately, I'm painfully aware of my mother's presence just across the room. I can feel her watching us.

_I'm trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you_

The song ends, and things get a bit awkward as we try to decide whether we should keep dancing or not.

_Oh I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
The emotions keep spinning out_

Why do I have to feel all of this? I hate you for making me love you. Wait; did I just think that? I— I _love_ you? No, I didn't think that. I couldn't have. I'm— I'm still confused! I don't know how I feel about you.

_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know where to  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

Oh, would you just get out of my thoughts, Percy? I can't stand thinking about you every minute without being able to tell you how I feel. I don't even _know_ how I feel. Ugh, I'm so messed up.

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you_

All right, fine. I'll admit it.

_I'm fallin' for you_

But what am I supposed to do about it? I love you, but I love Luke too. And I loved him first. All right, I'm a daughter of Athena. I'm supposed to be smart. I can figure this out, no problem.

_Ooohhh  
Oh no no  
Oooooohhh  
Oh I'm fallin' for you_

This might be harder than I thought.

* * *

**If you had any thoughts on this fic at all, I'd love to hear them! Flames don't bother me: I use them to roast marshmallows! :)**


End file.
